MatchMaking Death Gods!
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: Summary: Frau likes Teito, Teito likes Frau. Both are too afraid to admit it, so what happens when our favorite gardener and puppeter couple get annoyed of the two just playing around the bush? Well they just have to give a little push!
1. Giving A Little Push!

Title: Match-Making Death Gods!

Summary: Frau likes Teito, Teito likes Frau. Both are too afraid to admit it, so what happens when our favorite gardener and puppeter couple get annoyed of the two just playing around the bush? Well they just have got to get them together of course!

Pairings: FrauxTeito and CastorxLabrador!

Warnings: Eventual Lemon, probably ooc: xP and this is only my third fic, normally I'm not much of a writer but I got sad when I saw how little fanfiction 07-Ghost had that I had to try! Anyways, that was off topic. xD

Frau: Shut up and start the damn fic Kiana!

Kiana: Alright alright! Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost in any way, shape or form.

Frau: Now we're starting so shut all yer traps and let it!

-------------

Well, today was hell-o boring! Teito walked around a bit, nearly bumping into the person who had completely gotten past his barriers and had his thoughts scrambled. "Ah! Watch where your goin' brat." he replied. "Why don't you pervert!" Teito replied. Both Teito and Frau twisted their heads to the side. Though when Teito wasn't looking Frau turned slightly. Watching the beautiful teen.

Honest to god, he didn't seem like a boy, he was gorgeous enough to be a girl. Though, he didn't dare tell him that. If he did he'd probably be kicked to timbucktoo! But seriously, his large bright green eyes, long lashs, short in height, full kissable li- Frau stopped his train of thoughts there or he'd have to go take a cold shower.

"What?" Teito said, "What are you staring at pervert?!" he yelled. Frau smirked, "Nothin' nothin' I was just thinking abot how short you were!" he said. "I'm not short! Your just fricken huge!" Teito exclaimed. "Langague langague Teito!" Frau said in a teasing voice.

From the side lines two pairs of eyes watched as the two subtly flirted with each other. "Honestly, are they really that stupid?" one said, "But Castor, you know them. They're pride will continue to prevent them from telling the other of their feelings. That's how they've always been." the other said. Castor sighed, "Yes, but still. It's annoying to watch them play around the bush so much. Perhaps...we should give them a little push in the proper direction." Castor said, looking at his lover, Labrador. "That's a splendid idea! Castor." Labrador said before looking back to their unexpected victims.

That was point where both were leaning in the shade, tired of fighting. Castor and Labrador looked at each other.

"Che~ You got me worked up over nothing. Now it's too hot to go and get somethin' to drink." Frau said. Teito scoffed. "Speak for yourself. You didn't have to be a jerk." Teito said. "Well-" Frau was cut off from what he said next. "Hey, Teito, Frau." the pleasently soft voice cut their fight. "Labrador!" Teito said slightly surprised. "Don't forget me." Castor said. "Castor?" Frau said.

"We were bored and wondered if you two wanted to play a game with us!" Labrador said. "No thanks. I don't like-" Teito was the one cut off this time by Frau no less. "What, afraid you'll lose?" he asked. Teito glared at him. "I'm in!" they both shouted. "Excellent! Let's go to the garden gazebo than!" Castor said smiling brightly.

When they got to the gardens things would definitely get interesting!

* * *

Authers Note: I've never done a multi-chapter story so I'll do my best!


	2. A Tight Situation!

When they got to the garden they sat in the gazebo and Labrador prepared for them some tea. They drank their tea before Teito glanced at the red headed puppetter and his lover the gardener. "So what was it you two wanted to play?" he asked.

Castor simply smiled and Labrador smiled that sweet smile of his, "Truth and Dare!" he said happily.

Frau as glad he had finished his tea as he would have probably either choked on it or spit it out. "Truth and what?!" Frau glared and had a frown on his face. "Well, why not? What harm could it do?" Castor asked.

"A lot!" Teito and Frau said at the same time, giving each other a glance and turning their heads to the side so as not to look at the.

Castor's eye twitched in annoyance. "I'll start than!" he said, "Teito, truth or dare?" he ased. Teito thought about it, he'd just go with truth. "Truth." he said.

Castor thought for a moment. "Are you gay?" he asked.

Okay. So maybe it could be harmful, why Castor and Labrador just had these sweet innocent looks, Frau had a thoughtful look before looking at Teito who looked like he wanted to kill Castor. "I've never had a attraction to either gender so I don't really know.." he muttered.

Frau's lips twitched up but he remained with a more stoic approach. He didn't want to accidently mess up their friendship.

"Really now? Interesting." Castor said.

The game went on for awhile til Labrador dared Frau. That's how he and Teito ended up in the gazebo, ditched when they're hands were tied together with rope. Labrador had dared him to be tied together with Teito, challanging him to get out of it on his own.

Teito of course would help.

"I can't believe Labrador! Castor is rubbing off on him with his evil and jerkish ways!" Frau ranted. He's been ranting like this since they ditched them. Teito ignoring him. "I mean, who does he think he is!" Frau continued to rant.

"Will you quit ranting long enough for us to find a way to get out of these robes damnit!" Teito was finally sick of it. Unfortunetly he could use his Zaiphon, he'd hurt Frau and possibly Labrador's garden. Anyone who did that was a fool.

Frau glared at him, "Those jerks will pay when I get my hand-" he was cut off by Teito kicking his gut. "Shut up already!" Teito yelled. Frau glared again, "Fine fine!" he said as he tried to untie it, that didn't work well....actually it ended with the knot getting tighter! Damnit! "Damn that Castor! He went and...AGH!!!" Frau exclaimed. He quickly started pulling.

"Ow! Pervert! Slow down! I'm not as big as you are!" Teito growled. "Yeah, brat now shut up while I look for something sharp!" Frau growled back.

Sadly, after a hour of sneaking around they were eventually caught. By none other than Teito's roommate. Who of course had Mikage on his shoulder. Though he stopped and looked at Frau and Teito a moment. He opened his mouth.

"SHUT UP! BLAME CASTOR AND LABRADOR!" they both growled and stormed off. They stormed past and Hakuren watched and blinked, he looked at Mikage. "I didn't even say anything though.." he muttered. "Hmm, I should talk to Castor and Labrador. They're up to something, and now I'm curious." he muttered. Mikage just got happy, bouncing up and down.

They were going to Frau's room since he was sure there was a knife in there. However, when he stopped suddenly after his full on run he caused Teito to crash into him, than they laid on the floor. Teito ontop of Frau. Frau let out a small wince and looked up to see Teito on his chest, his eye's widened in shock slightly. Teito groaned and sat up, due to their position it was quite awkward, seeing as he was sitting on Frau's hips. This caused both to blush and scramble up.

Soon they had gotten a knife that Frau kept in his room and cut the ropes off. "I'll go now." Teito muttered and was out of the room quickly. Leaving Frau to stare at the place he'd once been.

In the background two sets of eyes twitched while lips frowned. "I see what you two were saying. Could I help?" asked Hakuren. "Of course!" Labrador said. Castor smiled, this should be easy with more help. Since this plan failed they'd just move to plan b!

--To be continued--

Authers note: A friend helped me with this chapter! If you have any ideas of what could happen give me some ideas! ^^ Thank you!


	3. My little kitty!

Castor, Labrador and Hakuren all sat in the garden exhausted! Well who wouldn't be when you had been trying everything possible to set two others up? And having each plan backfire in your face. Castor more so than Labrador and Hakuren though.

"Damn, we've tried tying their hands, sending them to go get things together, pushing Teito down the stairs..." the list went on for another five minutes. "We've tryed so much and failed." Hakuren sighed.

Labrador than piped in. There was one thing they hadn't tried yet. And of course they couldn't just tell them. The other would deny it and that would end badly. So this would work better.

--

Meanwhile, Teito was walking down the stairs. Being as careful as he could possibly be. Some time ago he'd felt like something skinny had been placed on one of the stairs and he fell...straight into Frau's chest.

Another time Teito fell into the water, Razzet just so happened to not be there and Frau rescued him.

Though that was after Frau had walked in on him in the showers. Of course, Teito threw a bar of soap at his face, red faced and yelling at him to get out. Frau obliged and ran out of there like a child would run from a wooden spoon. He said he had felt like he'd been pushed into the bathroom when he saw Teito agian. Teito actually believed him too.

Seeing as he'd been getting embarrased one time after another and Frau was _always!_ there. There was no time he wasn't. It was like someone was trying to set them up. And those weren't even half of what's happened to him in one weak.

It all started after that game of....Wait...Teito stopped in his walk. It was right after Castor and Labrador forced them into a game of Truth and Dare! Could it be...

He than saw the two said bishops coming towards him and he ran over. "Castor-san, Labrador-san. Can I ask you something?" they both stopped, looked at each other and it was Labrador who answered with his innocent smile. "Of course."

"Well...I...you know how all those awkward things have been happening to me lately?" he asked. Castor and Labrador looked surprised. Castor was the one to answer this time. "Well...yes. Why?" he asked.

Teito bit his lip, he was being truely stupid. If it wasn't them and they were blamed who could tell what they'd do!

"Well...it all started after that game of Truth and Dare...Is it you two who a-" he was suddenly cut off. Actually...his vision went black and he went on-concious.

"This is our last chance. If we mess this up we may not get another chance." Labrador said. "Your right, are going to do _that _now?" Hakuren suddenly walked up. "Yep! Hakuren-kun. You know what to do." Castor said. Hakuren smiled. "Hai!" he said and went to find Bishop Frau.

--

Frau was getting a bit worried. Hakuren just ran up and suddenly started asking questions. Not just any questions. Questions like...'Do you like anyone?' or 'Are you gay?' and stuff a crush would ask.

Meanwhile, it was than that Frau was headed to his room to shut Hakuren out of. He answered honestly, however....He was not quite getting where he was coming from. Hakuren he knew was straight. So why...

Ever since that game of Truth and Dare things were really weird! The weirdest of all things probably had to be the bathroom incident. He couldn't believe he'd actually 'walked' in on Teito! Though it had a upside to...

He and Hakuren had stopped with Hakuren talking about something and Frau tuning him out and thinking of something else. Suddenly he felt Hakuren grab his arm..."What the hell?!" he asked. "Didn't you hear me? I told you that _we_ wanted to give you something." he said. Only repeating that part. Castor and Labrador had been right! Frau just tuned him out.

When they got to Frau's room. "Here!" he said. Handing Frau a bag and running off calling 'Don't open it til you get inside!' he called back before he was out of sight. "That was...weird." he muttered and opened his door and walked in.

To his surprise, the room wasn't empty. He felt his mouth go dry, the bag fall from his hands and his eyes widen. Well how could it not? Well, how can you not when there's your crush laying on your bed with his hands and feet tied to the post so he was sprawled out and was wearing a leather kitty outfit that surprisingly looked amazing on him.

When he finally looked down at the bag it wasn't exactly what he had expected. Lube...Lube...Holy shi- It took him awhile to react. Long enough for Teito to finally stir. groaning as he tried to sit up, which ended pretty badly. Actually. With the knot's tightening. He was getting really sick of these stupid knots. He felt...different. Looking down as best he could he noticed he was wearing leather....and it was revealing a lot of skin and was barely on his hips.

When he looked up and saw Frau he blushed heavily. Frau picked up the bag and looked up. When their eye's locked Frau walked over and let his hand run down the side of Teito's face the other putting the bag onto the side table. "Fr-Frau?!" Teito said as his breathing and heart beat sped up.

"Teito." Frau's voice was husky. It suddenly made the already tight leather feel even tighter. "You look hot." Frau said, his tone still husky, though he was right next to Teito's ear this time. Teito's eyes widened further as he felt Frau's lips decend upon his own. They were slightly cracked. Though, mainly soft. Teito's eye's were soon half-lidded as he opened his mouth, allowing Frau's tongue to enter his mouth. Frau groaned letting a hand wander down Teito's side and cup his obvious erection. Teito's eye's snapped open and he broke the kiss in a loud moan. "Fra-Frau..." he moaned. He shifted under Frau slightly, feeling something pooling inside of him.

Frau's own erection was so hard his pants would probably rip soon. Teito moaning his name wasn't helping either. He sat up and took off his bishop robes. And took the knife used to cut there ropes from that one time and used it to cut off the leather. When he finally had it all off he sat back and looked at Teito like a predator would his prey.

This made Teito flustered and he turned his head to the side in embarrasement. "Stop that." he murmered. "How can I, your so _delicious_ looking." he said. "I swear, your just a pervert." Teito said. Frau chuckled, "Maybe, but if being a pervert is what it takes to have you, than who gives a damn?" he asked. Teito blushed, "Will you just untie me already!" he asked squeezing his ey's shut. "Ah, but I don't wanna." Frau said as he lowered his own body, "Frau?...What are- AH!!" Teito screamed as Frau put is mouth around his erection and started massaging it with his tongue.

It didn't take long for Teito to cum. When he did Frau swallowed it all and worked his way up to Teito's neck. Licking, sucking and biting at it, creating small love bites and a hickey. "Your mine..." he muttered, "Oi, I don't belong to anyone..." Teito protested. "I don't care...Teito, I love you. And I'm not letting you go damn it." Frau said. Teito's eye's widened slightly, but than softened. "I love you too..." he said. Frau looked up and smiled, not smirked, smiled. He than reached into the forgotten bag and got out some lub and put some onto his fingers.

"This'll hurt, just concentrate on me.." Frau said, Teito nodded before Frau slowly pushed his finger inside. Soon a second entered and stretched a bit. And than a third and Teito screamed lightly, still trying to focus on Frau.

When Frau declared him ready he pulled out, and Teito felt disappointment fill him til something bigger and harder entered him. And he screamed. Which was muffled by and rough yet loving kiss. "Move.." he murmered when it hurt more when he wasn't moving. Frau than started to thrust inside of him, looking for that mark.

He knew he found it when Teito started to thrash around. Frau went faster and soon they both came. Frau ended with a loving kiss and cut off Teito's ropes. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." Teito said and both laid in the others arms. Quickly falling to sleep.

On the other side of the door. "It's about time." Castor muttered. Labrador chuckled, "Thanks for the help. Hakuren." Labrador said. Hakuren nodded. "Of course!" he said.

The next day Teito had a hard time walking and when he and Frau met up with Labrador and Castor. Frau glared at Castor. "So...You knocked him out and put him in that leather?" he asked. Castor sweatdropped, he didn't know how to thank someone did he? "Well, weren't you happy with the result?" he said. Frau growled and attacked Castor who blocked. Both Teito and Labrador sweatdropped at their boy-friends daily banter. "Tea?" Labrador said looking at Teito. Teito nodded, "Sounds good." he said and the two walked to the gardens. "Wait a minute Labrador, Teito!" Frau yelled running to them.

And so things went back to normal. Well almost all things.


End file.
